Insomnies
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Une nuit à Paris, Tony ...
1. Chapter 1

En ouvrant les yeux, son regard se porta sur l'écran du réveil, qui affichait 3h34. Après avoir vérifié que Tali dormait profondément dans son lit parapluie, il se leva et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre pour gagner le salon. Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre pour observer la rue. C'était un rituel nocturne qui rythmait ses nuits d'insomniaque depuis son arrivée dans la capitale française. Quelque soit l'heure, il y avait toujours de l'animation dans son quartier. Il vit d'abord une bande de jeunes puis un jeune couple sortir d'un bar et cheminer vers la station de métro la plus proche. Paris était une fête à laquelle il aimerait participé mais la légèreté et l'insouciance l'avaient quitté depuis longtemps.

Etre père et qui plus est père célibataire était une responsabilité écrasante. Il se posait quotidiennement des milliers de questions sur l'éducation de sa fille. Il cherchait des réponses dans des livres ou en consultant des forums mais il n'avait pas trouvé toutes les réponses. Il y en avait une qui revenait continuellement et qui était une véritable énigme à ses yeux : qu'aurait souhaité Ziva?

Elle était un fantôme qui hantait ses jours mais surtout ses nuits.

ll s'assit à la table du salon et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Il consulta un site d'informations puis ouvrit sa messagerie. En plus du message hebdomadaire d'Abby le tenant informé des derniers news du NCIS, il y avait un courriel de la tante de Ziva. Il avait pris attache, il y a un mois, avec la sœur d'Eli pour obtenir le maximum d'informations sur la famille David. Il lui paraissait important de connaître toute l'histoire familiale pour pouvoir un jour expliquer ses origines à Tali. Les conversations avec Nettie avaient été chaleureuses et parler de Ziva avec elle, lui avait fait du bien.

En ouvrant le message, il découvrit un lien vers un cloud. Il hésita à cliquer. Il y avait deux semaines de cela, McGee avait réussi à pirater la messagerie de Ziva et extrait de nombreuses photos inédites de sa coéquipière et de leur fille. Cela avait été un grand choc de les découvrir, et notamment une sur laquelle elle tenait leur fille dans ses bras le jour de sa naissance. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi rayonnante, épanouie et fière. Paradoxalement, cela l'avait rendu triste, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ziva l'avait tenu à l'écart de ce moment précieux.

Il cliqua sur le lien qui renvoyait, comme il le pressentait, à des fichiers images et vidéos. Il laissa de côté les photos pour se concentrer sur les films. Il lança une vidéo dans laquelle sa fille fêtait ses un an en tentant de souffler ses bougies et en déchirant avec passion les emballages de ses cadeaux. La dernière scène était la plus amusante : elle avait enfilé des chaussures à talon, mis un chapeau sur sa tête et des lunettes géantes sur ses yeux et elle s'agitait dans tous les sens pour faire rire son auditoire. Il entendit, non sans ressentir un pincement au cœur, la voix de Ziva prononcer des paroles en hébreu. Sa connaissance de cette langue restait modeste, heureusement internet proposait des traductions rapides. Elle disait: "c'est un vrai clown, comme son père."

Il sourit car c'était une confirmation de plus que Ziva ne l'avait jamais écarté de la vie de leur fille. Il était certain qu'en regardant Tali, elle l'avait vu en elle, tout comme sa fille lui rappelait tous les jours sa mère. Tali était vraiment un petit clown plein de vie qui parlait un langage unique composé d'hebreu, d'anglais et de français. En ce moment, elle le faisait hurler de rire en reproduisant une scène qu'elle avait vu dans un café. Une serveuse avait fait tombé un plateau et s'était exclamé merde dans la langue de Molière. Depuis, elle faisait de même en jouant à la dînette et en faisant semblant de renverser le contenu d'une théière. Elle l'avait encore fait hier devant son grand-père, qui passait l'effet de surprise, avait beaucoup ri.

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois la vidéo quand la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit. Sénior s'approcha de lui, posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit :

" Va dormir, fiston."

Il resta silencieux tandis que son père se servait un verre d'eau. Puis, il ferma son ordinateur et se leva tandis que son père rejoignit sa chambre.

Il n'était pas certain de retrouver tout de suite le sommeil, alors il se posta une nouvelle fois devant la fenêtre.

La rue était presque déserte, il aperçut uniquement une silhouette féminine, postée sur le trottoir en face de son immeuble. Il l'observa intrigué, en général les noctambules évoluaient en groupe et étaient rarement statiques. Il l'aperçut lever le regard dans sa direction puis le baisser rapidement et s'en aller d'un pas décidé.

Ziva, l'idée le foudroya instantanément. Il existait un infime espoir et c'était une possibilité. Cette femme avait la même corpulence et ses cheveux étaient sombres, cela lui suffit pour se décider à enfiler un manteau sur son pyjama, à chausser des baskets, à prendre ses clefs et son portable, et à dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers de son immeuble.

Une fois dans la rue, il courut dans la direction que l'inconnue avait prise et il aperçut une personne à une centaine de mètres qui pouvait lui correspondre. Il accéléra le rythme et déboucha sur une place en forme d'étoiles. Il ne savait pas quelle rue choisir et il se décida pour la deuxième à gauche. Malheureusement, au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, il constata qu'elle était déserte.

Il revint sur ses pas et prit la rue suivante, sans plus de succès. Il arriva sur une petite place et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours stoppa sa course désespérée.

Il était fatigué et s'affala sur un banc. Combien de temps allait-il encore chasser un fantôme? se demanda-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Même si cette pensée lui faisait horreur, il aurait préféré la voir une dernière fois sur une table d'autopsie que de n'avoir aucune certitude. L'affreuse vérité l'aurait ravagée mais n'aurait laissé place à aucune contestation. Là, sans corps, il subsistait un doute et son esprit se raccrochait à cet infime espoir.

Le chagrin était tellement ancré en lui, qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des semaines mais ce nouvel espoir déçu lui fit ressentir de violents sanglots.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

Sénior? un inconnu charitable? la police?

Il sécha ses larmes avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui afin de rassurer la personne inquiète de son état.

Le choc fut grand en découvrant Ziva. Elle semblait aussi bouleversée que lui.

Il resta interdit, son esprit se demandant si la fatigue ne lui jouait pas des tours et qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une hallucination.

Sauf qu'elle parla en lui touchant le bras :

"Tony, je suis..."

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et la prit dans ses bras, trop heureux de constater qu'elle était bien réelle.

Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à tout ce qu'il lui dirait s'il la revoyait, des questions et des reproches essentiellement. Mais, là tout cela n'avait plus de sens, ni d'intérêt.

Elle était là, contre lui et bientôt il serait pour la première fois tous les trois ensemble : une famille, enfin.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Tony se souviendra surement longtemps du regard interloqué de Tali découvrant sa mère au pied de son lit, de son Ima crié à plein poumons au milieu de la nuit et de l'embrassade pleine de tendresse qui s'en était suivie.

Sa fille, tout à son bonheur, ne voulait plus quitter sa mère et exigeait que celle-ci dorme près d'elle. Il céda avec joie son lit et se contenta du canapé. Ensuite, il investit la chambre d'amis après le départ de son père pour les Etats-Unis, ce dernier n'ayant pas tardé à s'eclipser afin de laisser son fils trouver ses marques avec sa fille et Ziva.

S'il avait été simple de s'occuper à deux de Tali, il n'était pas à l'aise dans les rares moments où il se trouvait seul avec Ziva. Il éprouvait une peur bleue de la voir disparaître à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec leur fille. Il craignait de dire le mot de trop, de poser la question qui remettrait tout en question, alors il se contentait de garder une certaine distance.

Il évitait le plus possible les têtes à têtes : prétextant des courses à faire dans le quartier à l'heure de la sieste de Tali et évoquant la fatigue ou un film à voir à la Cinémathèque le soir, une fois leur fille couchée.

Il ne parvenait pas à duper Ziva mais elle avait l'obligeance de lui faire croire qu'elle ne prenait pas ombrage de ses absences. Il voyait bien la pointe de déception dans son regard chaque fois qu'il quittait sous de faux prétextes leur appartement.

Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'ils s'etaient retrouvés côte à côte sur un banc à regarder leur fille jouer avec de petits camarades dans un parc, elle avait tenté de renouer les liens en évoquant des souvenirs du NCIS, de leurs planques et de leurs missions. Il avait essayé de faire semblant et de trouver une anecdote ou un souvenir qui aurait un peu brisé la glace mais le cœur n'y était pas. Parler avec Ziva d'autres sujets que de Tali lui était impossible.

La situation l'angoissait et ses insomnies empiraient.

Vers trois heures, il se réveillait en sueur. Il essayait de rester dans sa chambre, mais après une heure à tourner autour de son lit comme un lion en cage, dans l'espoir de se fatiguer et trouver le sommeil, il regagnait le salon le plus discrètement possible. Il buvait un grand verre d'eau en regardant la rue et au bout d'une demie-heure, il ressentait enfin l'envie de dormir.

Cette nuit n'était pas différente des autres.

Il s'installa devant la fenêtre quand il sentit sa présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et la découvrit assise sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et habillée d'une chemise de nuit.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir" dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Il garda le silence.

"Tu vois des choses intéressantes dehors?" lui demanda-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui.

Il se retourna pour regarder la rue, qui pour le moment était quasi-vide.

"C'est plutôt tranquille ce soir". dit-il en remarquant un couple remonter la rue en se tenant la main.

"La vie des autres est-elle plus intéressante que la tienne?" demanda-t-elle en se positionnant derrière lui.

"Intéressante, je ne sais pas. Plus simple, sûrement" répondit-il honnêtement

Il se retourna pour regarder Ziva qui était visiblement troublée par sa réponse.

"Tu n'es pas heureux de mon retour" lui dit-elle tristement

"C'est compliqué" fut la seule réponse sincère qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui mentir.

"Je suis fatiguée" dit-elle en lui lançant un regard triste. "Je vais retourner dormir".

Il acquiesça en silence et l'observa regagner sa chambre. Cet échange l'avait lui aussi épuisé et il rejoignit aussitôt son lit.

En se réveillant le lendemain, il fut surpris de constater que l'horloge affichait 10 heures passés de 11 minutes. L'appartement lui parut bien silencieux. Il bondit hors du lit pour atteindre le salon qui était vide. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de sa fille et constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Où étaient-elles? Il sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant que Ziva l'avait laissé dormir et que mère et fille étaient sorties faire un tour dans le quartier, mais sa petite voix intérieure distillait l'idée qu'elles étaient peut-être parties pour toujours.

Cette pensée le terrifia et il fut incapable de réagir pendant de longues minutes. Il parvint enfin à se dire qu'il fallait contacter Ziva. Il se saisit de son portable et composa son numéro tout en se postant à la fenêtre de leur appartement. Il raccrocha aussitôt. Il venait de les apercevoir au bout de la rue, Ziva tenant d'une main leur fille et de l'autre un paquet de courses.

La tension s'évacua d'un seul coup mais il était secoué. Il décida de se calmer en allant prendre une douche. La chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien et lui éclaircit les idées. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela dans la peur de les perdre. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution radicale.

L'idée qu'il trouva était dingue mais assez évidente, tout compte fait.

Il proposa à Ziva de diner en tête à tête le soir même. Il avait imaginé cuisiner mais réalisa vite qu'il était trop nerveux pour se lancer dans la préparation d'un repas. Il préféra passer commande à un restaurant. Tali fut intriguée de voir son père dresser une jolie table et s'amusa à déplacer les couverts à peine les avait-il mis à leur place. Il trouva un bon dérivatif à l'intérêt nouveau de sa fille pour les arts de la table en lui confectionnant un cygne avec une serviette. Les yeux de sa fille s'écarquillèrent et elle voulut à tout prix amener sa création au lit au moment du coucher.

Pendant que Ziva lisait l'histoire du soir à Tali, il ouvrit une bouteille de Bordeaux, vérifia que le champagne était au frais et que la petite boite était toujours dans sa poche.

Il réchauffa les plats livrés quand Ziva réapparut derrière lui.

"Elle s'est endormie" lui dit-elle en humant le fumet qui émanait des casseroles.

"Sans le bisou du soir de son père" dit-il en faisant mine de s'offusquer.

"Elle s'est bien amusé au parc, elle était fatiguée" lui dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

"A tavola !" s'exclama-t-il

"Buon Appetito" lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant

La conversation fut légère et dériva naturellement sur les villes qu'ils avaient visitées ensemble : Naples, Cartagène, Berlin. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour se dire que leur meilleur souvenir était Paris. Ziva lui dit que c'était un bon signe que leurs retrouvailles se soient passées dans la capitale française.

Un bon signe, ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et le confortèrent dans son projet.

Une fois, le filet mignon aux morilles dégusté, il débarrassa les assiettes et Ziva installa le service à dessert.

Il lui demanda d'aller chercher au frigo le gâteau et profita de sa courte absence pour sortir de sa poche la petite boite et la placer dans son assiette.

Quand elle revint à table, elle lui jeta un regard intrigué.

"Un cadeau?" lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant

"A toi de me le dire!" lui répondit-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité

Elle ouvrit l'écrin et fut, comme il s'y attendait, interloquée.

"C'est la bague de fiançailles de ma mère" précisa-t-il.

"Je sais...mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse?" lui demanda-t-elle perplexe

"Que tu la portes" répondit-il simplement.

Elle garda le silence un long moment et il la regarda réfléchir intensément.

"Je ne comprends pas." lui dit-elle enfin en le devisageant

"Je crois pourtant que tu as bien compris."

" Tu es vraiment sérieux, Tony? Parce que la nuit dernière, tu ne semblais pas plus heureux que cela de mon retour." lui dit-elle en cachant mal son énervement

" Je suis heureux que tu sois là, que ma fille ait toujours sa mère et qu'un avenir ensemble soit encore possible." lui expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il laissa passer un moment avant d'ajouter :

"Mais je suis épuisé, Ziva et terrifié à l'idée que tu puisses à nouveau du jour au lendemain, partir ou disparaître. J'ai envie de vivre enfin avec la certitude que tu vas rester."

Elle lui souria et lui adressa un regard compréhensif avant de lui demander :

"Et tu crois vraiment que le mariage est fait pour nous?"

Il n'en savait rien mais il avait pour une fois envie de prendre le risque.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"parce qu'on est très différent l'un de l'autre, que l'on s'insupporte très vite et que..."dit Ziva sans finir sa phrase

" et que quoi?" demanda-t-il intrigué

"et qu'on n'a fait que l'amour trois fois" lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"D'abord, c'est quatre fois et après si c'est le seul problème on peut atteindre le chiffre que tu veux avant notre mariage. Compte sur moi" dit-il en lui adressant son plus grand sourire.

"Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, c'est complétement fou!" lui dit-elle en se levant

"Aussi fou que feindre sa mort, me cacher que tu étais enceinte" commença-t-il à énumérer avec qu'elle ne l'interrompe

"Tony, je te jure que j'allais te le dire et j'ai toujours dit à Tali qui tu étais." se justifia-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui

"On change de conversation, là!" dit-il en se levant à son tour

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à la bague, toujours disposée dans son assiette.

C'était le moment d'avancer tous ses arguments :

"Tu sais, je n'exige pas une réponse à la minute. Prends le temps de réfléchir mais arrête de questionner mes motivations."

Il s'avança vers elle et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

"En ton absence, j'ai eu le temps de regretter beaucoup de choses. Et on a cette chance, cette deuxième chance et je n'ai pas envie de me mentir ou de me cacher cette fois."

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

" Tu as bien sûr le droit de refuser et si c'est ta réponse, on trouvera ensemble un moyen de partager la garde de Tali équitablement."

Elle était visiblement déboussolée et il n'avait aucune envie de la presser plus.

"Allons prendre le dessert" lui dit-il en l'entrainant vers la table du salon.

Il la fit s'assoir et il fit de même.

Elle ne toucha pas à sa part du gâteau tandis que lui dévora sa part.

"Je vais me coucher" dit-elle soudain en se levant

"ok" dit-il en se levant à son tour. Il déposa un baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant "bonne nuit"

Il débarrassa la table mais laissa bien évidence la bague dans son écrin.

Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre et s'endormit plus léger que la veille. Il avait enfin réussi à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il avait enfin une chose qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps : de l'espoir.

Aucune insomnie le perturba cette nuit-là. Il se réveilla le dernier, les voix de Ziva et Tali résonnant dans la cuisine. Il était un homme chanceux, heureux d'aller rejoindre ses deux femmes.

Visiblement, elles étaient déjà sorties, un sachet contenant des viennoiseries était posé sur la table. Tali s'essayait à boire au bol et ce n'était pas une réussite, son menton ruisselait de chocolat au lait. Cela ne perturbait pas Ziva qui essuyait consciencieusement sa fille avec une serviette. La scène le fit sourire quand son regard s'arrêta sur la main gauche de Ziva. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle portait à l'annulaire la bague de fiançailles.

Il les rejoignit à table et s'assit à côté de Ziva.

Il espérait se souvenir longtemps de ce moment de bonheur intense.

FIN


End file.
